The Way Of The Game
by Seddielover945
Summary: What if it was Fabian that fell down the Senet board instead of Nina? How would she cope with pssibly loosing the one person other than her Gran that means the most to her? Muti Chapter. Main couple Fabina..With Peddie, Jara and Amlfie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if it was Fabian that fell down the Senet board instead of Nina? How would Nina cope with it? How would she figure out how to get her Fabian back?**

Normal POV

"Fabian!" Nina screams from her Senet square. As she watches the teen and her best friend fall down the senet board The tears start to roll as she runs off the board and down the tunnel hallways.  
"Nina wait!" Amber yells stepping off. as well with Alfie and Patricia. As they follow the crying girl down the hall.  
"Where is she?" Alfie asks once they get to Roberts study.  
"Probably in our room."'Amber mutters exiting the study. Patricia following the blonde out. Leaving a lonely Alfie Lewis standing in the middle of the room.  
Nina POV:'  
"Fabian!" I scream realizing what just happened. The tears prickle my eyes as they start to run. I race off the board and down the hall. The tears don't stop. I scream a crying wail into my hands from my hiding spot.  
"Why?" I ask Myself as the fears wash over me. Shaking my head I wipe the tears as my vision blurs once more with fresh new salty ones. I let myself cry laying down on the dusty floor of the tunnels. Placing my face in my arms. I let the tears run not bothering to wipe them away. As the sobs run through me. I love him that was that. I love him so very much. I sniffle about four times. Not caring about my appearance. Which is probably horrible. I sob harder while thinking of what happened that could have been me... Amber, Alfie, anyone, but it was Fabian. Oh Fabian how much I miss you right now. I scream chokes me up once again. As my as my sweater sleeves are now soaked with salty wet tears and probably a bit of snot. I wail again wiping my nose with the napkin in my pocket from lunch. I close my eyes feeling the wetness in them. Knowing I'll have school tomorrow. I slowly get up again. My face tear streaked and new once again running down it. My brown hair sticking to my cheeks and my make-up smeared. I run up the cellar steps and out the door. Coming face to face with Eddie who's walking by.  
"Woah you okay?" He asks me throwing his hands into the air. I nod pushing past him and up into the girls corridor. Into my room where Amber sits on her bed. I flop on my own pushing my face into my pillow. I let out another sob getting up and taking off my sweater. Hanging it over the headboard of my bed.  
"Nina?" Amber whispers. I raise my head up.  
"What?" I ask my voice barley there.  
"You okay." I shake my head. I know I'm lying. I'm not okay not by a long shot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nina POV:  
I open my eyes to see the sunlight shining in through the window. I rub them a bit wiping my hands on my sheets. I get up and change into my school uniform and brush my hair deciding to leave it down for today. Something I don't do very often. Grabbing my bag I race down the stairs after putting in a bit of make up. At least to hide the tear stains on my cheeks. Breakfast is mostly silent as I try to hold in my tears when asked where Fabian was. We said nothing: Sibuna kept giving me sorry looks.  
"Nina are you coming?" Amber asks as she stands by the door to leave for school.  
"Huh? Uh yeah." I reply following her out as we walk across the yard. A bit later we enter school and I go to my locker to grab my books for Mrs. Valentines class. I walk to class feeling like the world's on my shoulders.  
"Okay class today we are talking about Character traits." Mrs Valentine starts , Amber offers me a little smile. I smirk a bit trying to let her know I'm trying, At least a little bit.  
"So." Mrs. Valentine says. "When the character leaves the book or movie you can pretty much guess that the person is gone, left, or has died." She says. I feel the tears start to prick in my eyes. I shut them inhaling deeply.  
"No it's not!" I find myself screaming.  
"He's out there!"  
"Nina calm down." I hear Amber say placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off watching her glance at Patricia. I run out of the classroom blinking to keep the tears inside.  
"Nina!" I hear Patricia call. I run into the bathroom sitting in a stall. The tears run down my cheeks.

Amber POV:  
"No it's not!" Nina yells. "He's out there!"  
"Nina calm down." I whisper looking at Patricia who shares my look of concern. Nina shrugs off my hand and races out of the room.  
"Is she alright?" Mrs. Valentine asks. Patricia nods getting up and following me.  
"Just stuff." She says.  
"I think she'll be okay. We're just gonna go check." Patricia comments grabbing her notebook and black bag. We walk out if the classroom together both sharing a look once more.  
"I hope she's okay." I mutter. She nods.  
"Me too." I look down the hall. No sign of my BBF. Patricia shrugs as we make our way down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia POV:  
"Amber.." I whisper.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where is she?"  
"No idea.." I shrug.  
"I hope she's okay." Amber says.  
"Come on Amber this is Nina were talking about here she would never do anything to crazy."  
Amber nods.  
"I guess your right, but this is also Fabian that were talking about here too. Fabian, Nina. She'll do anything for him."  
Amber comments making hand gestures. I sigh.  
"Maybe..."  
"Duh!" Amber whisper/yells. I roll my eyes, why oh why did I get stuck with the barbie again?  
"I just checked the bathroom.. She's not in there either.." Amber says walking out of the bathroom a couple seconds later.  
"You sure?" I ask her concern in my voice. She nods.  
"I'm sure she's not there."  
"Well this was gonna be harder than I thought.." I mutter. Amber nods.  
"Yup.."  
"We might as well go down the the tunnels.." I say.  
"Okay." Amber says dragging me outside the school.  
"Amber let go of me!" I snap. She drops my arm as we walk into the library.  
"Thank you." I mutter.

Eddie POV:  
"Just Stuff." Yacker tells the teacher. Girl stuff? I can't help, but wonder what's going on. Hey do not judge! I have 3 sisters and my mom! I would do anything to get out of here! It's Sooo boring! Like anybody cares about traits!  
I groan as papers are being passed out. Why?  
"Eddie Sweet to the principle's office." Thank You Dad! I'll have to tell him that later. I pick up my books and get out of the boring classroom making my way to the office. I can't help, but wonder where Yacker and Amber are? Maybe they went back to the house? Or library? I think Nina hangs out there a lot with Fabian. Where is Fabian he wasn't in our room last night. Probably snooping around with Nina. I heard before I got here they were dating and it's so obvious that they still like each other. I enter the office.  
"You wanted to see me?" I ask.  
"Ahh yes Mr. Sweet I would love to chat with you.." I man in a black overcoat says.  
"Okay.." I say. The man nods coming over and grabbing my arm.  
"Hey let go of me!" I snap.  
"I don't think so Osiren.." He mutters.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Like you don't know who you are.." The guy says.. He drags me out of the building as Jerome comes out of a classroom. Sees me and starts screaming. Alfie runs out and screams. Both guys try to tackle the guy why I kick him in the shins. He releases my arm. Hobbled over in pain. I join Alfie and Jerome who's eyes are still wide


	4. Chapter 4

Amber POV:  
Patricia and I make it to the tunnels. I sigh this is hard. Looking for Nina,then it hits me.  
"Patricia!"  
"What!" She asks.  
"I think I know where Nina might be."  
"Where?" She questions.  
"Come with me!" I say dragging her out. I take off in a run towards the house. I'm pretty sure Patricia is behind me. Maybe.  
"Amber slow down!"  
"Oh just go faster!" I yell back at her.  
"Arrgghh!" She complains. I roll my eyes as we walk into the house. Victor's not in his office. Good... I drag Patricia up the stairs to the attic door.  
"Attic." Patricia whispers. I nod.  
"I should have known.." She whispers. Patricia takes the bobby pin out of her bangs and jams in it the lock until a hear a tiny click is heard. I smile as I place my hand on the knob.  
"Where's Vera?" Patricia asks.  
"I dunno. Just not up here." I whisper back.  
"Nina." I whisper knocking on the panel.  
"Go away." She says her voice shaking.  
"Let us in Nina." You can hear a few movements then the panel slides open. There sits Nina on the ground curled up in a ball. Her face in red and the sticky old tears are visible. Patricia and I plop down on both sides of her and Nina shuts the door.  
"What?" Nina asks.  
"We wanted you make sure you were okay." Patricia says.  
"I'm not." Nina mumbles hugging her knees up to her chest.  
"I know." I say. Nina's eyes are glazed over with tears by now as she stares at the floor.  
"It's my fault." She whispers. "If I hadn't of suggested we go down to the tunnels he'd be here now."  
"No Nina you couldn't have known." I say side hugging her.  
"I just miss him." Nina mumbles. I offer her a smile.  
"I know."  
"Hey how about tonight we all go down and take a crack at Senet again." Patricia says.  
"But we need another player." Nina says.  
"Eddie?" I suggest.  
"I don't know." Nina says looking at Patricia.  
"Trixe?"  
"Why me?"  
"Uh he's your boyfriend last time I checked." Nina says.  
"I know, but Nina what do you think."  
"Worth a shot."  
"So tonight we tell Eddie everything." Nina says


	5. Chapter 5

Nina Martin opens her eyes to find her alarm clock going off. Thinking back to last night. Yes they told Eddie. She was a bit uneasy, but managed to approve of it all. Sighing she checks the clock. 7:11. School starts at 8:00am. She sighs getting out her school outfit and going through her morning routine. She smiles at her roommate.  
"Ready Neens?"  
"Ready Amber." She confirms. Walking down the stairs going to the breakfast table. During lunch they are all are going down to the tunnels. She takes her normal seat grabbing toast and the jam. Mara and Jerome are chatting in a deep conversation. Patricia keeps glancing at Nina and Amber. Alfie is focused on his food while Amber just sits there eating quietly. Eddie's eating like crazy stuffing food in nonstop. While Joy is just...Joy. Nina rolls her eyes. Putting her plate in the sink and leaving the house. Her destination: The Forbiser Library Tunnels.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you seen Nina?"  
"No have you?"  
"Not at all and I'm starting to worry."  
Amber answers.  
"Amber come on it's Nina she would never do anything thing stupid."  
"I'm not so sure Patricia it's for Fabian. Come on let's go look for her. I have an idea of where she might be."  
"You were thinking?"  
"Tunnels." Amber answers. The auburn headed girl nods. Following the blonde out of the school hallway.

"Nina!" Amber screams looking at the brown haired girl with a sheet of paper in her hands. She's on the Senet board. Focusing.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Amber I have to save him!"  
"Nina think a bit here! He wouldn't want you to anything insane!"  
"Maybe, but if it means saving him Amber it's worth the risk." Nina sighs taking in a deep breath and stepping onto the next square. A danger square.  
She lets out the breath clasping onto the paper till her knuckles turn white. The statue moves pointing at her body. The floor opens. Nina let's out a high pitched scream.  
"Nina!" Amber and Patricia yell just in time to see their best friend disappear.

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! Iv'e been amazingly busy. School started back up and I have been swarmed with homework! Hope this makes up for it! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie POV-  
"Nina!" Amber screams. I stand here shaken up a bit.  
"Is she okay?" I ask. Walking up to the tunnels with Alfie.  
"We don't know." Alfie says.  
"At least she's with Fabian." Amber says as the tears well up in here eyes. It takes me a minute to process it all.  
Nina,Fabian.  
"I think we should head back." I say. "There's not much we can do right now." Amber nods as we make our way back through the tunnels. I feel like I've gone insane. Are they dead? I ask myself. No no no don't think like that! Come on Eddie your smart what do we do? I mean you could always talk about this with Yacker, but Nina's one of her closet's friends. I'm not sure that's the bet idea right now. Just give it some time. See how all this plays out. At least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabian POV:

I slump back against the concrete wall, running my fingers through my hair. I hear and thud then look over. Nina. Part of me feels almost relieved that it's her and the other feels bummed that were not out of her yet. I breath catches in my throat. I slowly get up and walk over to her grasping her hand in my own.  
"Nina." I whisper shaking her slowly. No use she's out cold. What if? No that would never work, but I guess it's worth a shot. I lean down slowly pressing my lips to hers. Sparks. I pull away and up as I hear her start to stir.  
"Fabian." She breathes.  
"Yeah it's me." Nina sits up and wraps her around my neck.  
"Oh thank God I thought you were dead!" She screams. I feel the tears prickle in my eyes.  
"I'm okay." I whisper sitting down next to her. She nods wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Pulling me into another hug.

Nina POV:  
I pull him into another hug, smiling widely as I wipe my tears away.  
"Fabian." I whisper. He smiles taking my hand in his as I feel sparks fly up my arm. He must have felt it too because he looks at me smiling as a blush creeps up on his cheeks. He smiles as we lean closer as I lay my head on his chest as I close my eyes and feels him arms wrap around me.

There you have it! Fabina kisses are magical! Ha ha! Review I loved writing this chapter! One of my favorites by far! Love you all! Review!  
Seddielover945


	9. Chapter 9

Amber POV:  
Sibuna is freaking out! Really we think they might be dead! Well were not completely sure yet. I'm in charge right now and so is Patricia. I look down at my shoes just hoping and praying that their okay. I've been having strange dreams lately about a shadow and a door. I don't know really. My head hurts really bad. I place my head on my hands groaning. The door opens to reveal. Patricia.  
"Hey." She says. I offer a weak smile.  
"My head hurts." I say.  
"I know mine did earlier." I nod She sits beside me on the bed.  
"Where do you think they are?"  
"I don't know." She answers.  
"Should we get the others in here and have a meeting?" She shakes her head.  
"Not now besides it's 9:45 we should get ready for bed." I nod again.  
"I know." She smiles.  
"Night Amber."  
"Night." I grimace. She turns leaving and shutting the door. I sigh getting out pajamas and changing. I wonder what Nina would do?


	10. Chapter 10

Nina POV:  
I smile up at Fabian as he starts to wake up.  
"Hey." I smile. He grins planting a kiss on my forehead.  
"Nina." He whispers. I roll my eyes. I adjust myself in his arms.  
"So I've been thinking, about this Osiren thing it could be anyone. I read a little on it and if I can remember right the book said that the person is like the Chosen One's protecter and guardian. There supposed to be complete opposite, but there have been a few rare times when they've had a connection unlike any other." He nods.  
"So how Rufus was Sarah's protector."  
"I think so."  
"So is it normally the opposite gender?" He questions.  
"Yes."  
"So like you and me?" He asks.  
"Maybe.." I smile and do something that shocks him. I kiss him...  
Mara POV:  
I laugh poking Jerome in the stomach.  
"Nice one Jeffery." He laughs. I smile.  
"So can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah sure." He says.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Always beat me?" I ask pointing to our chess board.  
"What can I say, it's a gift." I roll my eyes.  
"You know Jerome your a really good friend." He smiles.  
"Thanks Jeffery." Now he does something that shocks me... He Kisses Me...


	11. Chapter 11

Nina POV:  
I can feel him put his hands on my cheeks and kiss me back. He smiles at me our faces just centimeters apart.  
"Why did we break up?" He whispers.  
"I have no idea.." I admit. He grins from ear to ear and plays with my fingers leaning back against the concrete I lean my head against him.  
"Fabian?"  
"Mmhhmm?"  
"Will we ever get out of here?"  
"I dunno Nina." I nod and I can feel the tears sting in my eyes. I blink a couple times and feel him tighten his grip around me. I smile shyly and glance up at him.  
"No Alfie I swear! Wear gonna find them!"  
"Was that Amber?" I question.  
"I think it was." He says getting up.  
"Amber!" I scream.  
"Nina?" She asks.  
"Yeah it's us were down here!" Fabian yells.  
"Are you guys okay?" Alfie asks.  
"Yeah! Just hungry!" I answer.  
"Oh thank God!" She says. "Hold on we'll go to the vending machine down the hall."  
"Okay." I answer and hear a door slam. They come back just moments later and I can see her.  
"Here you go." She says. Throwing down two banana's, three apples, chocolate bars, a couple packets of saltine crackers, and 6 bottles of water. I hand a some to Fabian.  
"Thanks guys." I say.  
"No problem Nins." Alfie says. I smile.  
"So we'll come by tomorrow night if we can." Amber says. I nod,  
"Okay."  
"Were gonna get you guys out of there." Amber says.  
"I trust you all." I tell her. "You can do it."  
"Thanks Nins that means a lot." I grin.  
"Night Nina, Fabian." Aflie replies.  
"Night." Then I hear the door close shut.  
"Nina." Amber says.  
"Yeah?"  
"Good luck with Fabian." I laugh.  
"No need Fabina is back." She squeals.  
"Really!"  
"Really Ambs."  
"Well I guess I'd better go, it's almost 9;45."  
"Good Night guys."  
"Night Amber." I answer then I hear the door slam again. I look over at Fabian who's eating a banana and smirk. I take a seat beside him and grab an apple. He smiles kissing my forehead. We finish our 'dinner' and he lays down and he brings me closer to him.  
"Good night Nina" I smile.  
"Night Fabian." With that I close my eyes and listen for his slow steady breathing.  
Mara POV:  
Jerome Clark is kissing me.. My mind is screaming at me to push him off, but my hands do nothing. I find myself kissing back.. 'this is wrong' my mind says, but I do nothing to stop the kiss. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and the tingly feeling running throughout my body. 'you have a boyfriend!' my head screams. I know I do! I feel my fingers running through his hair and his hands find my knees. We soon pull away and he looks at questionably.  
"Mick doesn't have to know about this." I say. He nods.  
"Mara I'm sorry." He says, but his eyes hold shine and glory. I nod and bite my lip.  
"Well I guess I'll be going now, goodnight Mara." He stands up awkwardly and goes to leave, my mouth opens, but no words escape my lips. The door opens to Patricia.. He looks at me then at the door. He steps to leave.  
"Jerome." I whisper.  
"No Mara it was a mistake.." He says and his voice holds guilt. Patricia looks at me confused and I say nothing for a few moments.  
"But it wasn't!" I say defensively. He nods and a sly smile appears on his face for a few seconds then disappears.  
"Goodnight." He says then leaves shutting the door behind himself on the way.  
"What was that about?" Patricia asks.  
"Nothing!" I say.  
"Mara please.. I've know you since the eighth grade.. What's up?"  
"Fine, but you tell no one!"  
"Come on..Mara.."  
"Fine Jerome just kissed me.."  
"He did what now!"  
"Shhh!" I say.  
"And I think that I kind of liked it.."  
"But you have a boyfriend."  
"Don't you think I know that!" I hiss.  
"Why does love have to be so complicated?"  
"I have no idea.." She replies.  
"It's ten o'clock you have five minutes then I want to hear a pin drop!" I sigh and start to change into my pajamas. Joy comes in shortly after and I say.  
"We'll talk about this in the morning." Patricia nods and I slip into my bed, shutting off the light. My life is so confusing!

There you go a longer chapter! :)) Finally had some inspiration again! I would love it if you would Review!  
Love Always,  
Seddielover945


	12. Chapter 12

Amber POV:  
We've called a Sibuna meeting and right now Alfie is explaining everything, or well at least trying to. I roll my eyes and glance over at Patricia.  
"So your saying they're under Sweety's office?" Eddie says.  
"Yup." I answer.  
"Woah!" Patricia says.  
"Anybody know how to get across the Senet board now?" Alfie asks and we all shake our heads.  
"Hey wait a second." Patricia says.  
"Yeah?" I question.  
"Can't we find the Senet rules online like Nina did and try it out ourselves?"  
"Good job Yacker." Eddie says.  
"That might just work." Alfie says and I have to agree. I nod and I guess the meetings over, but it's not the same without Nina or Fabian.

Mara POV:  
I sigh flopping back on my bed, why did I have to bring up Mick the other night? My computer beeps and Mick's name flashes along with a ignore or answer button. I groan (out loud I might add) and ignore the call. I am in no mood to talk to him. I shut my eyes and feel my eyes wet. Am I crying? I question myself. Why? My phone rings and my mum's name and picture come up. Just the right person... Well besides Jerome.  
"Mum?" I ask answering the phone.  
"Mara sweetie how are you?"  
"I'm alright." I say, but hear my voice crack.  
"No your not." Mum says and I can't help, but grin a little.  
"Mara honey what's wrong?"  
"Boys." I answer.  
"Mick?"  
"No well yes and no." I reply. I sit talking to her for about forty five minutes telling her the whole story.  
"So.." I ask sniffling.  
"What do I do?" I question.  
"Follow your heart."  
Yeah that might be a tough one...


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I have kind of been slacking on this story so here's an update.**

Nina POV-

After Patricia left this morning after giving us food I fell asleep again. I woke up later on and Fabian was asleep, which brings us to now. I push a piece of hair behind my ear and walk over to the air vent under Mr. Sweet's office. Mabye just maybe is would move. No. Not possible. Sarah's father wouldn't have made it that easy. Right? I place my hands on the vent and jiggle it. No use. It doesn't want to move. Crap. At least it was worth a shot. I look over and see a figure. Victor's father? Again. I glance over at Fabian and he's asleep. I look back over to see Victor's father sitting on a barrel.

"Hello again." I say. He nods.

"Chosen one my time grows short.." I look at him funny.

"Huh?"

"I only have a few days.." He says.

"Oh." I reply.

"Chosen one before I go there is something you need to know, a few things."

"Which are?" I question.

"Your Osiern is near, Chosen one. you must find the Mask of Anubis soon.." I nod.

"Who is my Osiren?" I ask.

"That is for you to find out on your own, Chosen One. I cannot tell. You know him." It is a guy. I glance back over to Fabian and back over to Victor's father. I smile at Fabian and cannot help, but wonder. Fabian? Could it be Fabian? Victor's father looks over at me.

"The boy is very speical to you?"

"Yes he is." I say looking over at a sleeping Fabian in the corner of the concreate room. Victor's father smiles softly.

"Your other friends are serching for a way to get you out." I nod.

"I trust them, I trust _him,_ with _my life_." I reply. I Victor Sr. disapeers, I look back over and Fabian and back to the vent. We have to get out of here.

Mara POV-

I shut off my laptop and have completely ignored Mick for a day. I want to.. I don't know. Mick or Jerome. I pull out a piece of paper and a pen. Jerome or Mick. Mick or Jerome. Jerome is _really _sweet to me. Mick has hurt me before. When Mick kisses me I feel nothing, but I swear when Jerome kissed me I felt _something._ I. Am. Sure. Of. It. I smile to myself and hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call and the door opens. Jerome.

"Hey." He says.

"hi" I reply, glad were speaking again.

"So what are you doing?" He questions.

"Nothing.." I reply.

"Mara I just wanted to apologize for what happened you know the other _day._" He says somewhat akwardly.

"No Jerome.. It's fine, I understand." He smiles at me.

"Good. So I have a question for you?" He replies.

"Yes?" I question.

"Did you feel anything the other night when we, you know um _kissed?" _


	14. Chapter 14

Fabian POV:

I am dreaming right? I blink a couple times and a figure appears in front of me. A. Black. One.

"Osiren!" I blink again and look over at a sleeping Nina.

"What do _you_ want!"

"Osren you must get the Chosen One out of here! She must find me the Mask of Anubis!"

"I am the Osiren?!" I ask the evil figure in front of me.

"Yes!" _She _screams at me and then disapeers.I am really Nina's protector? Me? I look back over at Nna one more tme and smile softly. . . What ever it takes it is my job to protect Nina Martin. Whatever it takes.

Mara POV-

What do I say? What do I do? The truth? Jerome stares at me and smiles softly. _Remember Mara _you are with Mick. Am I really with Mick? Didn't we break up before he left for another country? Right?

"Yes. i did." I say to the brown headed boy standing in front of tries to hide a sly smile. Yes he is _happy, but am I? _Before I can stop myself I run up and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and the door opens.

"Woah?" Joy says.

"Um hi Joy." I say blushing. Did that really just happen? Did I really just kiss Jerome and like it? Again?

"Hi." Joy answers akwardly. Can I realy blame her though. Who wouldn't feel that way right now?

"Well i'll see you later Mara." She says and leaves the room.

"Mara?" Jerome asks looking at me questionably."What was that?"

"I don't know." I reply and a name pops up on my (now turned on) laptop screen. Mick Campbell. I sigh and click ignore. Jerome stands there akwardly.

"Sorry." I say. Wow I seem to have been saying that a lot lately. He smiles.

"It's okay."

"No Jerome no its not, I just confused myself even more." He nods and comes to sit beside me. I smile softly.

"Don't rush it Mar I completely understand." I nod.

"Thank you, you really are a graet guy Jerome." It sounds like i'm breaking up with him, yet we are not even together.

"So are you still coming with me to my dad's trial tomorrow?" I nod.

"Yes." I reply. He smiles.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, but just because we are confused Jerome doesn't mean I won't be there for you." He smiles and brings me in for a hug. I smile and put my arms around his neck. I smile again and blush. I think I like him and I think he likes me too, but what about Mick?


	15. Chapter 15

Mara POV-

I smile put on a pair of nice skinny jeans, a flowery top with lace, a white half sweater, and a pair of blue ballet shoes. I blush my hair and braid back my bangs and walk out of my room. Today is Jerome's father's trial and I promised Jerome that I would be there for him and for Poppy. I smile and walk into the living room.

"Mara!" I turn around and there stands Mick in the hallway.

"Hi Mick!" I say faking a cheery voice and giving him a hug.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He questons releasing me.

"Actaully no, Jerome's father is in jail and having a trial today so I promsed Jerome i'd be there to support him." Mick nods.

"I can come if you like?" I smile. I don't think Jerome would mind would he?

"Okay. " I say and we walk over to the school together. We walk into the the school doors and Poppy rushes over to me wearing skinny jeans, a ruffly green top, and a pair of black ballet shoes. I smile.

"Have you seen Jerome?!"

"No why?"

"I can't find him anywhere." Poppy says franticly.

"Thats a shocker." I hear Mick mumble. I jab him with my elbow in the stomach lightly.

"Poppy just calm down, this is important to him. He'll come." She nods and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Mara." Then the three of us exit the school and make our way to the jail. Once we get there the three of us take seats by the wall.

"Oh where is here!" Poppy says from beside me and I can tell that she is about to cry.

"Poppy it'll be okay." I say to the girl. She smiles weakly. I nod and keep glancing at the door. Oh Jerome you better here! Please!

"it's about to start!" Poppy says. I smirk and glance at the door again. Jerome's father comes in and Poppy and I wave.

"Where's Jerome?" He questions.

"He'll be here!" I jump in trying to smile. He nods and takes a seat.I look over at a still frantic looking Poppy and shut my eyes. I look back at the door and see a mess of brown hair.

"Jerome!" I say jumping up to give him a quick hug. He smiles and takes a seat on the other side of me and beside Poppy.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "Mr. Sweet wouldn't let me get out of class and then I had to run here." I nod and smile at him and then look back over to Mck who looks rather annoyed. I roll my eyes and look back over at Jerome. He smiles softly and so does his sister. The trial starts and Poppy looks at Jerome.

"Poppy do you want to read it?" Jerome asks her.

"But.." She says and I smile at her. Jerome nods and Poppy goes up to the poteim. I smile as she starts to cry and I swear Jerome has tears in his eyes. I grab his hand and squezze it tghtly. He smles and I find myself wanting to kiss him. Again.


	16. Chapter 16

Mara POV-

I smile and Jerome's father did win his trial. Jerome smles at me as we do the dishes.

"Thank you Mar." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I question.

"It was your thank you." I laugh.

"Well your very welcome Jerome." He smiles and starts to dry off a bowl. I smile and feel my hair is wet. I turn to Jerome.

"Jerome!" I cry and he laughs.

"What?" He asks all innocent like. I roll my eyes and flick water at him. He laughs and hugs my waist. I smile. He throws more water at me and I look down to see my shirt and jeans sticking to me. He laughs and I cup water in my hands and throw it at him. He's really wet and so am I. I grin and he lifts me out the ground causing me to scream. He starts to laugh and pulls me out the back door. I scream as he spins me around then puts me down of the grass. Then I feel his lips on mine and all my worries disapeer. I laugh again and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Mara." He whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me agan." I grin like a crazy lady and do kiss him again.

"Mara what are you doing?!" We pull away and my grin fades off of my lips. There stands Mick Campbell and he saw _the whole thing._

Amber POV:

I take a step on the senet borad as Eddie sits in the chair off of the board. I grimce as Alfie is told to move a square. I hold my breath.

"Okay Amber move one square to your right." I nod and move. He tells Trixie to move and I can see the fear in his eyes as he tells her. He doesn't want to loose her. Who can blame him though. I smile softly and he tells Alfie to move one last time. I hold my breath again and Alfie steps off the borad on the other side beside the Mask of Anubis. I want to jump and scream.

"Okay Yacker I need you to move to your left." Trxie nods and does what he say, standing beside Alfie.

"You can do this Cockroach." Paticia says. I smle and after two moves I make it along with the others. Alfie kisses me smack on the lips and I hear Eddie gasp. Patricia smiles and we pull away.

"There's two keys." I say. I pick up one and then try and pick up the other one.

"It won't budge." I say.

"We can only pick one."

"For Sibuna." Alfie says placing a hand over his eye. I smile.

"And for Nina and Fabian." Patricia adds. I smile and pick up the key that reads Fallen Friends. The Senet borad closes and Eddie runs over to Trixie and she smiles punching him playfully in the arm. I smile as the wall opens. Nina and Fabian are behind that wall, but not for long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone Seddielover945 here and before this story comes to an end I just want to say Thank You to all my loyal reveiwers who stuck with me through this story! Writing it was amazing and I love all of you guys! Now I have a question for you all if any of you read my House of Anubis story House of Storms this question is for you! I have been thinking really hard lately on doing a sequal to House of Storms, but I want your feedback on that and please Review for this story also! I love you guys! **

-**Seddielover945**

Nina POV-

I get up off the concreate floor, as does Fabian and the wall opens. I glance at Fabian and his eyes light up.

"Nina!" I hear as a mess of blonde hair hits me in the face**. **

"Amber!" I scream as she hugs the life out of me along with Patricia.

"You guys did it!" I scream again and Amber squeals.

"Yes we did!"  
"I knew I could count on you guys!" I yell. Fabian grabs my hand as everyone hugs both of us.  
"Let's get out of here!" I say and Fabian nods.

"I could not agree more." He says turning to me and getting really close as we walk out of the tunnels.

"Oh by the way I am your Oserin." I smile and pull him into a hug.

"Good because wouldn't want it any other way." He grins and kisses me on the lips. I grin as we walk out of the tunnels. No matter what happens I know with Fabian and Sibuna by my side everything will be alright.

Mara POV-

I look at Mick and Jerome releases me from his arms.

"Mick..I" His anger flares.

"Mara save it I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" He says guestering to Jerome and I. I look at Jerome who has a small aplologetic smile on his face.

"Mick you know what, _we are not even together! _We broke up before _you _left for a different country! It does not matter who I date and Mick I. Am. Done. With. You." I grin and walk back over to Jerome as Mick turns around to leave I turn to Jerome and kiss him full on the lips. He smiles and rubs his thumbs on my face.  
"Mara will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I say and we start to walk back to Anubis house alone and together. We enter to see Nina and Fabain sittng on the couch holding hands. I smile at them they must have gotten back together. I smile at Jerome and he kisses me. Amber starts to clap and scream as a camrea flash goes off.  
"It's for your scrapbook!" She yells smiling. We all start to laugh and I smile. Everything worked out for the best...

**THE END! I love you guys please review! :) I want to know what you thought!**


End file.
